


Somewhere I Belong

by Zephirat



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: B-day, Celebrations, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Music, Other, Touring, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirat/pseuds/Zephirat
Summary: The first tours. Fuss and discovery, blank nights and places where we belong, without making it up, without forcing anything.
Relationships: Linkin Park/Linkin Park
Kudos: 1





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dave "Phoenix" Farrell!  
> Story dedicated to Linkin Park's bassist, for today, February the 8th, is his birthday.

The RV door slammed when he entered. Dave didn’t want to be that noisy, but he couldn’t help it. The damn door just slipped through his fingers and was closed with a loud bang that seemed louder because it was late at night.

“Everything’s alright, Phoenix?”

“Did I wake you, Mike?”, he asked, worried.

“Eh… no, you didn’t”, the Japanese explained. “I was already awake. I’m waiting for… him.”

He heard someone snoring. He didn’t disturb anyone, after all. Mike didn’t count.

“Chester hasn’t come in, yet?”, he asked, taking his shoes off.

“No.”

“He must be in one of those parties inside a bus… It’s completely wild on the other side of the parking lot. There’s loud music, chicks and… the typical fuss.”

“Alcohol and drugs… You were also at that party? Have you seen Chaz?”

“No, I was at the bar chatting with a guy from another band. He likes golf, like me. And I lost Chaz.”

“Golf.”

“I mean the sport, Mike. It’s not a code. You’d better lay down. Bennington knows how to take care of himself.”

“Someday you will teach me…”

“How not to worry about Bennington?

“No! To play golf.”

“That’s a deal, Shinoda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
